1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle washing systems and, more particularly, to a portable vehicle wash system for providing an effective and efficient means of thoroughly rinsing a vehicle in pre-wash and post-wash procedures.
2. Prior Art
Apart from our physical appearance, personal grooming, and clothes, we are perhaps most often judged by others on the basis of our possessions. Wise men and women throughout history have remarked that a person's self-respect extends to his or her possessions, pointing out that a self-respecting person is almost certain to have a neat and clean personal appearance, a clean and orderly home, and in our day, a neat and tidy vehicle. A self-respecting person takes vehiclee of things, keeps his or her possessions shipshape, and considers it proper and necessary to have a place for everything and everything in its place. Such a person inevitably treats tools with respect.
Not only are a home and vehicle the most visible, expensive, and probably important of our possessions, but both require substantial upkeep on our part to retain their pleasing appearance and their financial value. Apart from the more costly repairs that are sometimes required, the routine tasks of maintenance are fairly simple, but they must be performed regularly. Among these, cleaning or washing are of paramount importance. With regard to cleaning both automobiles and houses, substantial industries have arisen. For the home, thousands of small businesses have arisen to perform the service of pressure or steam washing and the amount charged is sufficient to support a business owner, employees, and their families.
Vehicle washes range from the coin-operated to the basic drive through, to deluxe detailing treatments and prices range from $1.50 to $75 or more. For most of us, however, financial necessity, or simple self-reliance, dictates that we perform these chores, whenever possible, ourselves. Unfortunately, when it comes to cleaning equipment, our choices are probably limited to a garden hose, a bucket, detergent, sponges, and towels so that when it comes to washing the high-dollar sedans, big SUV's and pickups so popular today, we have difficulty even getting the vehicle properly wet, and later rinsing it off.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable vehicle wash system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present disclosure satisfies such a need by providing a portable vehicle wash system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for enabling consumers to wash his or her vehicle more easily, faster, and more conveniently than by hand alone.